Sun visors are common which can be pivoted down from the headliner, whereupon afterwards they can be rotated around a fulcrum in the upper area of the A pillar toward the door side window.
Sun visors such as these, however, have turned out to be unsatisfactory in several respects. When turned toward the side window, often the narrow side of the sun visor hits the head of the vehicle occupant who is pivoting the visor to the side. The vehicle occupant must then execute an inconvenient avoidance movement with his head; this moreover diminishes his attention span.
In the known visor according to document FR-B 16 03 032, a sun visor which can be equipped with various films can be moved along a holding rod and can be clamped with a threaded locking ring in the desired position. The holding rod for its part can in turn be moved relative to an angled articulated rod and can be locked with another threaded ring which is articulated on a base plate which is to be attached stationary.
In this approach according to the prior art, however, it has proven to be disadvantageous that handling of such a sun visor due to the many locking rings is very awkward and therefore little suited for a motor vehicle. Twisting of the visor body around an axis perpendicular to the holding rod is moreover not possible in this instance. If such a sun visor were mounted in a motor vehicle, upon pivoting from the windshield to a side window, the aforementioned problems would arise in this instance as well.